<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun is still Rising by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538522">The Sun is still Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>250 word flash fiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Flash Fic, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Post-Apocalypse, underground base, well not really graphic but there are corpses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>250-word flash fiction in a post-apocalypse world with a desk jockey trying to contact the other survivor base.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>250 word flash fiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun is still Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, it seems that the pandemic plus my studies to be a nurse equals to me being in the mood for post-apocalypse/apocalypse stories. Zombies, viruses, odd monsters from radiation. Hahahaha :)<br/>.<br/>One round of revision and not beta-read.<br/>If anyone is interested in beta reading for me, let me know. Be careful and stay safe, okie?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The disgustingly sweet scent of blood was in sharp contrast to dusty night air outside. The cloying taste of blood lingering on his tongue as he stepped over the bloodless bodies lying on the floor. The underground base was shut tight, with power system down, it was dark and suffocating.</p><p>Sand shifted annoyingly in his shoes as he walked past the body of his boss cramped under the desk. It was a futile attempt at escaping death.</p><p>The solar flare had knocked things out of order. He had switched out the battery but that had not fixed the problems in the system. Although he had power for his computer, he still could not communicate with the other base. Without power, the experiments were halted, or rather they went haywire. But he still had to report the results.</p><p>“Argh! I’m a desk jockey, if I wanted to do survivalist shit, I would have applied for the other base.” He grumbled as he searched through the bodies, looking for an intact communication device. He fished out a blood coated somewhat functional one. Its light made him look bluish as a message came through. “Under control, aid will be sent after prep is done.”</p><p>A smile appeared on his face as he opened the doors. With the records on a clean coaster, his job was done. It was time for him to face the judgment. As the sun rises, he leaned against the doors and felt the sand warmed. The world accepts him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>